


Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love

by Pinkk_mochii_17



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkk_mochii_17/pseuds/Pinkk_mochii_17
Summary: Funny what a little game of truth and dare can lead to
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 41





	Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love

Nothing beats stress more than a good game of truth and dare with the gang in the middle of the night. Even if you’re drowsy and might fall asleep any moment.

“Yah, Beomgyu hyung, it’s your turn. Stop sleeping!” Taehyun pretend yelled.

Beomgyu jolts up from his slightly awkward sitting position. “I’m up. I’m up. Umm…… why is everyone staring at me? Never seen a guy this handsome?”

“It’s your turn, idiot,” Soobin said with an eye roll.

“Truth or dare?”

“I’m no coward. Dare! Hit me with your worst shot.” 

“Go pet the neighbor’s guard dog,” Hueningkai said, grinning like the cheshire cat.

“You little devil…….. That old man is gonna kill me if he sees me.”

“Not if his dog does it first,” Taehyun pointed out and they all burst out in a fit of laughter, all but Beomgyu, of course, who reluctantly got up to finish the dreadful task.

A shiver ran down his spin, partly due to the cold, chilly night breeze and mostly due to seeing the guard dog sitting on the doorstep ready for duty. “Well, it’s now or never.’

Beomgyu carefully went over and petted the dog. “Huh, nice little fella aren’t ya?” and that’s when the dog started barking, making him bolt away.

The others laughed till their stomach hurt. “Alright, whose turn next?”

The game went back and forth for a while before he took dare again.

“Tell the name of your crush,” Hueningkai yet again came up with the worst dares.

“Yah, that’s a truth, not a dare!” 

“What scared to confess your longtime crush on Yeonjun hyung?” Soobin wiggled his brows. Why was he roommates and friends with this guy again?

“No, I picked dare, not truth.”

“Oh, you didn’t deny that you have a crush in Yeonjun hyung. Does that mean you like him?” Taehyun chimed in. Why was he friends with any of them, really?

“No, I don’t.”

“So, you won’t mind if i do this then?” the guy in question said before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. Beomgyu jolted in surprise but quickly composed himself.

“Of course not. You do it to Soobin hyung all the time.”

“Fair enough.” Yeonjun agreed.

“Why don’t you do it then if it's no big deal,” Hueningkai suggested with that evil grin of his. That rascal!

Without much thought, he pecked Yeonjun’s cheek, “There.”

Yeonjun, being yeonjun, teasingly grabbed his hand and left a kiss on the back of his hand, eyeing him for any reaction. Beomgyu wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of winning. Afterall, he was very competitive. He successfully pulled a poker face even though he was internally screaming.

After Yeonjun let go, Beomgyu took his hand and did the same to show how unfazed he was. (he smells like mint, Beomgyu observed. A rather useless observation he thought)

Yeonjun, also arguably the most competitive guy, pecked his nose. “There. Beat that.” Beomgyu giggled how silly the older was. How can he not fall for him? 

“So, what are you gonna do now?” someone teased, fueling Beomgyu to grab Yeonjun’s face and lean in to peck his nose, however, instead he felt a pair of lips on his. 

Sadly, Beomgyu backed away out of relex. His eyes went wide, making him look like a lost little bear cub. Yeonjun laughed, still continuing to tease him, “ What are you gonna do now ,Gyu?” 

Well, might as well let his stubbornness win one last time. And so, he grabbed Yeonjun’s face and kissed him square on the lips. Needless to say, Yeonjun kissed back just as passionately. It was a brief moment of bliss before someone coughed, “ugh get a room you two.” “Alright, we get it. Y’all are in love.” So, they went back to the game like nothing happened (but Beomgyu could feel his face hit up. He was sure he was burning red from head to toe)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They went to sleep at somewhere around three in the morning, tired and exhausted. However, Beomgyu kept twisting and turning this way and that. There’s no way he could sleep after the events minutes prior to that.

After what seemed like forever of rolling around, he finally gave up on getting any sleep and went to the balcony to get some fresh air.

The scene replayed in his mind a thousand times and each time he finds something new to scrutinize. Not only does Yeonjun now know about his pathetic little crush but he made a fool of himself in front of everyone. What’s worse is that the kiss literally meant nothing but teasing to Yeonjun while he was losing sleep over it.

He heard someone come in but before he could turn to see who it was, he was pulled in a back hug, “is my little Gyu having trouble sleeping?” He was used to such nicknames from the older yet why did it have to send his heart racing every time was a mystery to him. “Yeah, a little bit.”

Yeonjun turned him around, carefully studying his face. Suddenly, he felt really self-conscious under the other’s intense gaze.

“Gyu, what they said earlier…-”

“Don’t worry. I’ll get over it.”

“So it was true?”

“....”

“Gyu, look at me,” but Beomgyu was too scared too. Scared of rejection. He already knew it so did the older have to rub it in his face? 

“Please…” the older pleaded. He finally gave in and looked up. 

“So, am I a good kisser?” Yeonjun said with a smirk. He immediately regretted giving in.

“Why do you think I’m not asking for more?” he teased back, trying to mask his true feelings. This was good, he thought. At least this way their friendship isn’t at risk.

“I’m offended,” Yeonjunsaid, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. “Let me prove you wrong then?” Before he could grasp what the older said, a pair of lips was kissing him. But, for once he didn’t feel like humoring the other. 

He quickly pulled away. “What the heck, hyung? You can’t do that. You may think it’s a joke but I don’t so stop it!”

Yeonjun was clearly taken aback (and a little hurt).

“I’m sorry, G-”

“No, apologize when you mean it. You knew I like you but you’re just messing around with me like it means nothing. Stop fucking playing with my feelings!”

He was about to leave when a voice stopped him, “ Has it ever occurred to you that I might like you back and was actually looking for a chance to kiss you?”

It was Beomgyu’s turn to be surprised now. That was the one possibility he did not think of. “What?”

“Yes. I don’t know how long it’s been but I feel like I always did. I was scared to tell you ‘cause I thought you hate me.”

That made Beomgyu laugh. “Hate you? Hyung, we spend most of our time together.”

“Annoying each other,” Yeonjun corrected him.

“I guess that’s our love language, “ that cracked them up.

“Come here so that I can kiss that pretty face of yours,” and with that, he grabbed Beomgyu’s face gently before kissing his forehead and then, his left cheek, right cheek, nose and any place available while Beomgyu giggled like crazy at the sudden display of affection. 

And finally, on the lip. Beomgyu smiled into the kiss. This time it was soft and gentle unlike last time that felt like a tsunami leaving a disaster behind.

Their lips moved in sync while their heart beats picked up the pace.Heads empty. Hands holding each other. It felt euphoric and they kissed into the night, under the moonlight. It was as if the rest of the world ceased to exist but them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> And I'm sorry about the ending idk how to describe a kiss scene TT


End file.
